Plecia in the Eurovision Song Contest
Plecia has participated in the Eurovision Song Contest 9 times and has reached the final 7 times since their debut in 1983. The, in Plecia, legendary singer Marja Fedetta was selected by the Plecian broadcaster (at that time Plecia State Television) to sing for Plecia at their debut. In 1983, Plecia was an independent country for only two years, after gaining independence from Tekenland in 1981, the year the Second Plecia-Tekenland War ended. The broadcaster saw the Eurovision Song Contest as a priority project, because of the chance to show the culture of Plecia to the world. Marja Fedetta's participation was not a success. Plecia went on to finish last with zero points. In 1984, Plecia was forced to withdraw from the Eurovision Song Contest due to political reasons. Tekenland invaded the country after three years of peace, stating that it had to protect the Tekenlandic people in Plecia. As a result of international pressure, Tekenland withdrew its forces from Plecia in 1987, however, the Tekenlandic presence in Plecia between 1984 and 1987 had resulted in a civil war, also known as the Plecia Civil War. The conflict lasted on until 1995. In 1997, Plecia State Television confirmed it would return to the Eurovision stage. The broadcaster decided to send Marja Fedetta again with another Plecian-language song. Her participation was more of a success this time, finishing 14th with 27 points. In 1998 Plecia withdrew, stating that the contest was unfair to the country and that western countries supported each other in a unfair way. Plecia State Television went bankrupt in 2001. In 2010 a new Plecian broadcaster was established, called Our Television Plecia. The broadcaster was allowed into the EBU in 2011 with the aim to debut in 2012. In 2012, Plecia finally returned to the Eurovision Song Contest. Müja Hyusiv was selected, and for the first time in history, Plecia sent an English-language song. The song was a favorite before the show and gained massive support from the juries during the show. Plecia went on to finish seventh in the final, as of then the most successful Plecian participation. Plecia finished third with the juries and eleventh with the televote. In 2013, Taribek Silvaj was selected to sing for Plecia. Plecia opted for a Plecian-language song. The song just missed out the final and placed eleventh in the semi-final, Plecia's first non-qualification. After controversy in Plecia after their first non-qualification, fans demanded that Plecia would hold a national final. Our Television Plecia stated however that there was no budget to hold a national selection and that they would withdraw from the contest if the controversy did not stop. In the end, Plecia confirmed they would participate. As of March, no singer or group had shown interest to participate for the country, because most acts were boycotting the broadcaster, after not holding a national selection. A week before the deadline to hand in the song, the group Lolly came to the broadcaster, with their song being ready already. Lolly was selected and went on to place third in the final. This result was seen as a surprise. In 2015, Plecia sent Pan Miuyaeew with a Plecian-language song. The song failed to qualify, meaning no Plecian-language song has ever made it to the final as of 2015. In 2016, Lolly was selected as the representatives for Plecia again. Fans had high hopes for another good result. After the song "Delicious" was published, Plecia rose to the first position in the betting odds. Ukraine however defeated Plecia and Plecia finished second. Barbara Bila was selected in 2017 as the Plecian representative. She finished within the top 10. In 2018, Our Television Plecia confirmed that anyone in the country could audition for representing Plecia. The singer and the song would be selected behind closed doors. Zullo-based Tanya Milevic went on to represent the country. The composers of the 2014 and 2016 songs of Plecia composed the song for Tanya, what proved to be successful. Plecia finished in fifth place. Our Television Plecia has not reacted if they will participate in 2019 in Israel. Plecia does not recognize Israel, nor it does Palestine. Appearences